Wiki News/Amy Tammie wants to feel sexy all the time
Amy Tammie is planning to stay looking beautiful and sexy and thinking on become a badgirl until her 20th birthday three years away. The 17-year-old actress rejoiced from her popular Jane Hoop Elementary film franchise, playing a beautiful Rebecca Henry, and desire to move on. She than plans on sex, look sexy, play bad, do drugs, and dress sexy, and not trying to look like slutty, what Miley Cyrus said, to make Tammie prove that she's growing up so fast. "I don't want to look like a whore or a bith when I turn 20." Tammie said. "I just want to just get it up and look very beautiful, so the boys and my boyfriend Sheckler to go all over me. If I'm about to dress like a whore or a bitch, than no problem. I want to look badass than I really want when I become an adult." Tammie also said that she would mix her appearance and dress less slutty, but more beautiful as she helps to support one of her close friend Miley Cyrus not trying to look slutty. "I Love Miley Cyrus." Tammie said. She's one of my closest friend since I ever had when I first met her on set of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. I haven't hang out with her or dress like her or anything. I just want to make sure if me and Miley don't do anything trouble. I also will have to becareful about doing something dangerous like drugs, drunk drive or anything, so I won't get arrested." Also, the actress is bullied by some female hacker from her computer, making her cry believing that she's not the sexiest teenage girl in the world for her boyfriend Ryan Sheckler. The 17-year-old thinks that she lost the looks and looks like a "Ugly Fat Bitch", where she get a message from a hacker. According the the message, it reads "Amy Sluttie is a UGLY FAT BITCH and Ryan Sheckler is suppost to be my man, not you'res. And I'm the sexiest girl alive and you're not, Ho!!" and Tammie belives it, while her boyfriend Ryan Sheckler is not. "I think that I'm becoming an adult." Tammie said crying while filming her new movie, I Wanna Live The Dream, for filming some scenes with her hunky co-star Lucas Till, who played hunky cowboy from Hannah Montana: The Movie. "My appearances are already feel like they're ready to get wrinkly, and I don't want to feel old, and I don't feel pretty for Lucas Till, but we're not actually dating. We're just close friends". So Tammie decided to look as young as she wants, but theres indeed no way that she can stop her from stop aging herself, and everyone else thinks that she's still beautiful or thinks that she's now ugly. Miley Cyrus supports her new friend and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush co-star Amy Tammie. The 17-year-old singer calls Tammie to see if she can let her and her boyfriend Ryan Sheckler to hang out, but unable to, because she's upset of her BFF getting called an "Ugly Fat Bitch" from hacker where she thinks that she does not feel beautiful anymore. Both Cyrus and Sheckler are upset and supports Tammie that she's is still beautiful and not ugly. Cyrus believes that the hacker must be arrested for calling her a bad name. Cyrus thinks that Tammie will be her best friend because she feels Tammie's pain. Do you believe the hacker? Also, do you think that Tammie's still beautiful or not?